Dead Like Her
by LostWithoutYourLove
Summary: Hermione Granger is hurt mentally. Her life, always a complete nightmare, is taking a horrible turn. She will need the strenght and power to stay strong, and alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP. I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One

A Night to Remember

Hermione laid on her bed and stared straight into her plain, white, ceiling feeling completely depressed. All of a sudden she seemed lost and confused, and they weren't emotions she liked to associate with, so she hardly lasted more than minutes feeling them.

This time it was different. She had been experiencing them more than just a few minutes.

She felt tears stream down her cheeks and tried hard to prevent any more from falling, but it turned out to be more difficult than said. They poured down in streams, and when she tried choking them back, that only made them rain harder, and it hurt.

"Hermione," whispered a concerned voice from nearby.

"Go away," Hermione choked. "Leave me alone!"

Hermione was hiccuping now and she wanted nothing more than to shut her eyes and be done with. Her whole body was shivering from the pain and she gripped hard onto the comforter beneath her. She couldn't stop shivering.

"Hermione!" whispered the same voice from earlier. "Hermione!"

"I said go away!" screamed Hermione, her eyes still tightly shut. "I hate you!"

With that, Hermione tried concentrating all of her energy on that voice, hoping it would give way and die out. She'd had enough. Why didn't it just leave? Hermione obviously wasn't in the best of moods and if this kept up, she'd be experiencing more pain than she ever had.

"No, Hermione! You can't!" yelled the voice in a low whisper. "Things are not supposed to be like this!"

"Then how are they," screamed Hermione, and as she pronounced each word, the volume increased, "supposed to be?"

"Not like this!"

"Not like what," gritted Hermione through clenched teeth. "A house of lies, betrayal, and hidden secrets. Cause that's what this is. That's what it's always been!"

"We were supposed to be perfect," wailed the voice and Hermione could hear it break down and sobs beginning to let loose. "There was Daniel and me, and then there was you."

"What about me," snapped Hermione. Her head ached, and she felt extremely tired. If she had been standing, she was pretty sure she'd faint from exhaustion, but right now her legs were being supported by the bed and couldn't by any chance give way. Unless she was sufferering from severe exhaustion and happened to by chance.

"What about you," asked the voice in a nasty voice that made Hermione's headache worse. "There should never have been a you. You were a mistake. And because of you were, I suffered..."

The voice trailed, leaving Hermione to her own speculations. Everything was pounding; her heartbeat, the pain in her head, and even her chocolate brown eyes hidden behind her heavy eyelids.

"Shut up!" screamed Hermione. "I don't care. So just shut the hell up!"

"And then what? What would happen?"

The voice sent more shivers through Hermione, but this time they went up and down her spione. The voice was sickenly unpleasant to hear. She tried hard to block it away from her mind, but found it terribly hard. She tried not to answer, but the words still slipped out anyway.

"Then things would be perfect," she mumbled and then cringed, because right now, that was something she actually favored.

Outside Hermione's room, the sky cackled and a torrent of rain cascaded down from the clouds. Thunder struck loud and clear, giving Hermione more reason for her head to ache.

"Well then," said a quiet voice in the background. "The next time you see me, I hope you'll understand the circumstances."

This time, Hermione firmly clamped her mouth shut, because she knew if she didn't, a torrent of unforgivables would leak out. And she knew, tonight had already been a great deal of pain and she didn't want any more reason to have the feeling linger.

Soon afterwards, Hermione heard the sound of light footsteps on her bedroom floor and felt the creak of each step. Soon afterwards, the door to her room opened, and then closed with a soft quick.

Relief soon spread to Hermione and she took a deep breath before opening her sore eyes.

"What have I done," she whispered into the night. "Things are not supposed to be like this."

Moments later, she realized, she had spoken the same words as her mother and knew this was a night she would always remember.

A/N: Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, as long as there are wise words of improvement given. Be notified, that this story will be short and quick, if all goes according to plan. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up several hours later from an abrupt sound. Since yesterday after her mom's departure, she had not moved from her bed. She sat up now, body aching, and rubbed at her worn eyes.

A sound from nearby disturbed her. She could hear the sound of doors being flung open and a terrible low growl. This only made Hermione sit up straighter and the hair on the back of her arms rise.

Then the sound of drawers opening and thumps or stomps, finally jolted Hermione in reality. Something was terribly wrong and she had to find out.

With surprising ease, she slipped from her bed and pocketed her wand from within her pillowcase. Then she carefully opened the door to her room and slipped outside, careful not to make any wrong turns in the process.

She stepped into the lingering hallway where pictures of her childhood stared at her from its plain white walls. The sight made her stomach empty because they weren't happy memories. She clutched onto the wand in her right pocket with a tight grip. Then carefully she stopped and listened to any further sounds from below.

Surprisingly there were none. For the next minute or so, Hermione stood still, her heartbeat quickening with each passing second.

She was afraid to breath, because it seemed each inhale sounded like a thousand elephants stampeding in the silent house. But it was so hard not to, and Hermione felt her heart would stop now from the torture. She tried letting it out in a slow stream, but then her body wanted to quickly inhale more air and she was caught.

A sudden movement from below sprang into action. A roar issued out and soon she heard the madening climbs from the staircase.

Hermione stood frozen, fixiated with a sense of overwhelming fear, and now the earthshattering sense of what was happening, hit her like a ton of bricks.

She looked to her right and knew that at any moment, the noise would reach the top of the stairs and see her standing there. It would see her, and she would see the sound.

Suddenly, Hermione no longer had any interest in finding whoever the source of the sound came from and soon was no more. She had transported away from the house and had landed hopefully in a better position than the last.

An image flitted through her mind before she hit the ground. She remembered seeing the last image of where she once was, in that mad house of hers. She had seen her dad round that corner before her eyes. He wasn't alone though. He had been holding onto a familiar body.

"HERMIONE," she had heard him scream in a deafening tone. "Come back here right now! Where do you think-"

But then his words had been cut off because she had Apparated. She could not hear his cries any longer. She was deaf to them.

Before Hermione fainted, she remembered seeing that vivid picture in her mind. She knew she would always remember her dad's outraged, maniac expression. She could see his brown eyes, so intent on finding her. And she could see her mother's pale lifeless face.

She saw that image before her eyes fluttered close, and then she sank to the floor into the arms of safety.

Disclaimer: If you can, suggestions would help. Please critique me! Yes, I know this was short. I will post the next chapter soon.


End file.
